1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to substrates including electrical circuitry and manufacturing methods thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to an embedded component device and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices have become progressively more complex, driven at least in part by the demand for smaller sizes and enhanced processing speeds. At the same time, there is a demand to further miniaturize many electronic products including these semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices are typically packaged, and then may be installed on a substrate including electrical circuitry, such as a circuit board. This results in space being occupied by both the semiconductor device package and the substrate, and in surface area on the substrate being occupied by the semiconductor device package. In addition, additional cost may be incurred by performing packaging, circuit board manufacturing, and assembly as separate processes. It would be desirable to reduce the space occupied by the semiconductor device on the substrate, and to simplify and combine the packaging, circuit board manufacturing, and assembly processes as applied to the semiconductor device and the substrate.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the embedded component device and related methods described herein.